


mouth full of white lies

by thorkidumpster



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fuckbuddies, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mirror Sex, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Public Masturbation, Random Encounters, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: "No," Loki insists. "No. I'm not meeting him again. He's got two kids, for fuck's sake! Hefucked me into the bed, then called them right as I was leaving to say goodnight!""Sounds like..." Sigyn mutters off-hand, flipping through her texts with a pink-painted nail. "That he's looking to be a daddy of three."





	mouth full of white lies

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter of the grindr fic i teased on my tumblr. enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: i have no goddamn clue how grindr or tindr or any of that stuff works lmao

* * *

 

Loki didn't often resort to Grindr.

He has an easy enough time getting dicked without the help of an app—it's really more of an inconvenience, with random guys messaging his profile with pictures of their dicks or heart-eyes emojis. But every now and then, Loki finds himself mindlessly flicking through the pictures of profiles self-identifying as his type. Most look like brainless meatheads and get passed over.

But every now and thing, every once in a blue moon that lines up on a Friday the 13th on a leap year during El Niño season... someone catches his eye.

'Thor', his profile says. A 36 year old that lives within a few kilometers of Loki's position. His pictures are... Loki bites his lip. A ripped older guy with plenty of golden chest hair to run his fingers through? Photos of him genuinely enjoying himself, instead of the forced, 'sexy' selfies of abs and puckered lip sneers? Lord God above.

There's only one slight flaw.

Well, actually there's two.

The first is that 'Thor' is searching for a long-term relationship, though his profile specifies that he's open to one off deals. The second, though...

'Thor' says right there on his profile in black-and-white that he has two kids. Who puts that on their profile? It must be some sort of ploy.

Loki nopes out of that and closes the app down.

It would... certainly be romantic to say that Loki couldn't get the guy off of his mind, but that would be a lie. He moves on with his day and finds a thick dick to ride a few hours later. Thor, with his two kids and wanting a LTR isn't even a blip on his radar.

Of course, fate has a funny way of nudging people. Sometimes that's enough—but sometimes the person in question is so unbelievably dense that they need to be hit repeatedly over the head.

Loki is one of the latter.

 

* * *

 

_Ba-ding!_

The sound startles Loki out of a stress nap in the school library. His textbook/pillow is laid out under him, thoroughly slobbered on. “Shit, shit!” he mutters, wiping off the drool. The page smears and Loki winces, hoping that drooled-on is considered 'an acceptable condition' for re-selling.

In his college-funds induced panic, it takes Loki a moment to realize why he woke up. His phone flashes with a notification and Loki swipes to unlock it, expecting an alert from his bank to remind him that he doesn't even have enough in his account to buy a package of ramen.

(He knows this intimately, having had his card rejected last night at a 2am Walmart run.)

Instead, it's a message to his Grindr profile. “Weird,” Loki says to himself. He turned that off a week ago. Curious, he taps on it. It's probably some ugly dick—why do the people that send those always have the grossest, skankiest looking dicks?—but it's not.

It's Mister Dad-Of-Two. _Hey, Loki!_  the message starts off. Already Loki's raising his eyebrow. _My name is Thor. I saw your profile and thought we might hit it off. I really liked your Sense8 t-shirt in the second photo. Are you a big fan of the show? Looking forward to the two-hour wrap up? I was so mad when it was canceled._

Loki's eyebrows have left his forehead completely and become one with his hair. He's never, in the two years he's been on this app, had someone get that wordy with him. Loki flips back to his profile, because he's sure—yep. Of all the things Thor chose to comment on in the second picture—of the way Loki's got his tongue flat on a cone of vanilla ice cream, or his pleading 'fuck me' eyes, or his naked thighs peeking out from under the hem of the t-shirt... Thor decides to open with a message about the show.

For fuck's sake.

And yet, Loki finds himself somewhat charmed.

 _hey_ , he types back. _yeah i do like the show a lot. look tho i'm sorry, but i'm not looking for something super long term okay?_

Loki barely has time to put the phone down before another notification chimes. _I understand, Loki. To be honest, I was hoping for someone to meet up with just for tonight._

Hmm...

 _i can work with tonight._  Loki responds, his thumbs flying over the silky screen. After his little impromptu nap, he's going to be up all night anyway. Might as well find something to do. Or someone. _where should we meet?_

 

_I would say my apartment, but I don't want to make you nervous._

 

_??? its no big deal. do you plan to murder me?_

 

_Would I tell you if I was?_

 

 _you seem pretty honest so far..._ —which was true. Chalk it up to a few bad experiences meeting with some people, but Loki's got an eye for this thing. Besides, he's not stupid. Anytime he meets up with someone at their place, he texts the address to Sigyn. They both watch out for each other when it comes to banging randos met on an app.

 

_No murder tonight, I promise. I just need a cute baby-boy to fuck._

 

Aaand now Loki has a bit of a boner situation going on in the university library. Yikes. It's actually kind of astonishing how quickly that little bolt went right to his dick, but what can he say? Loki loves all sorts of 'D' words—getting dicked, whimpering for his Daddy, and being Dommed. Dicking, Daddy, and Dom. The three holy D's. Loki snorts back a laugh.

 

_like to fuck baby boys huh? do you like it when they call you daddy?_

 

Loki shifts in his seat. It's a calculated question. See, Loki, as previously mentioned, abso-fucking-lutely adores when big men hold him down and make him whine out for his Daddy. One of his big concerns is that a man with two children might... not appreciate that word.

Besides, even if Thor expresses disgust, it's just for a night. Loki can settle for being manhandled around by a man like Thor, even without the added Daddy kink.

 _Baby,_  Thor purrs through the text, _by the end of the night, that's all my boys can say._

Lord. Loki covers his mouth with a shaking hand. He reads the text three times over, just rubbing his lips and _imagining._ Please god let Thor have a deep voice—he looks like the kind of man that has a voice that rumbles into ribcages, the intense, growl-y kind that makes Loki so hard he leaks in his briefs.

Loki takes a moment to breathe, reminds himself of where he is. It currently wouldn't be the first time he's gotten hard in public, and _really_  wouldn't even be the first time he's _j_ e _rked off_  out in the open, but he'd rather spend the night at Thor's house, not in a jail cell.

But he doesn't want to kill the mood by letting the conversation stale as he heads back to his dorm.

Bathroom it is.

Loki smooths his hair back and settles his hoodie more over his giant, waving boner. Unfortunately today had to be the day he forayed out into the world in sweatpants and no underwear. _"Trying to kill half the campus from dehydration?"_  Sigyn had muttered that morning when he left the dorm. _"A little thirst is good for the soul,"_ Loki had replied.

He keeps his steps measured and even to not draw attention to himself—because _yes_ , he has experience with getting off in bathrooms, _thank you._

His phone vibrates just as he's locking himself into a stall.

 

_How does that sound, baby boy? You interested?_

 

Loki takes a moment to arrange himself in his sweatpants, wrapping his hand around the terrycloth covered shaft and pressing it to his thigh before snapping a picture. _idk, daddy, what do you think?_

The message comes as sudden as a flash of lightning. _Let me see, baby._

 

_i'll show you mine if you show me yours first..._

 

Loki tugs down his pants and strokes his cock, waiting, eager. He _needs_  this guy to have a good dick. _Needs_. How many guys has he messaged that have ended up being so disappointing—

Loki's phone buzzes.

Oh.

Oh _god._

It's a picture of what _looks_  like a real cock, but can't be—it has to be something molded from divine inspiration, like an angel whispered into a sculptor's ear how the Perfect Dick™ should be. And Loki's going to be the lucky son-of-a-bitch impaled on that tonight.

 

_Let me see now, baby. Let me see your cock._

 

Yes, sir! Loki runs his thumb over the crown of his cockhead and tugs at his shaft until he's got a good flow of pre-come beading down. He always gets wet for Daddy talk... Licking his lips, Loki yanks off his hoodie and angles the camera up over his head, pouting his mouth. The picture captures his mussed hair, the flush creeping down his chest, and, of course, his red, wet dick.

 

_how about the whole package?_

 

_Look at you, Loki... you're so gorgeous._

_Couldn't resist? Had to go hide out in some nasty bathroom stall?_

_Naughty baby._

 

_not my fault "someone"! started sexting me in the middle of a study session_

_i'm too horny to pay attention now..............._

_fix it, daddy_

 

_Good point, good point. I feel guilty; let Daddy make it up to you._

_Pinch your nipples. Send me a photo._

 

Loki draws in a shuddering breath. His panting seems so loud to his ears, echoing in the empty bathroom. There's a strange chemical-floral smell floating around, from the cleaning products and it's invasive, forcing Loki to keep in mind _just where he is._  He almost doesn't want to obey—clever Thor, for demanding proof, because pinching his nipples means taking his hand off his cock and that's not appealing.

 

_Baby. Listen to your Daddy._

 

Well, that's _that_  dilemma solved. Loki rolls his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gently tugging at the sensitive nub until it goes hard and peaked. The flush has moved down to his abdomen, creeping down to his cock. Loki gives his nipple a good squeeze, then takes the picture.

 

_Look at those blushing tits, boy. Goddamn, you're so red._

 

Loki grunts, his cock jumping of its own volition. _now you. i want to see your chest_

For a moment, all's quiet. Miffed, Loki goes back to tugging on his slick cock, lubing himself up with his pre-come until his shaft is shiny and sticky. This time, when his phone buzzes, Loki nearly drops it in his excitement to see the picture. There's a very real second where Loki thinks he might blow his load just from the photo—taken from the waist up, Thor's massive barrel of a chest is on display, covered—thank you, god—in thick, golden hair.

 

How is this man even _real_? Loki can see the winding paths of veins on one of Thor's arms and he starts to shake.

 

_i want you in me right now_

_daddy._

 

_Don't get impatient, baby._

_You'll get it in a few hours._

_Daddy will fuck you nice and deep like you need. He knows how to take care of his baby boys._

 

Loki's about to type a response when the bathroom door bangs open and the sound of heavy footsteps slam through the silence. The man takes up at a urinal and pisses noisily. Wrinkling his nose, Loki keeps his quiet, but takes the opportunity to take a photo of his cock, now so drenched in pre-come it looks as though he's squirted lube all over it.

 

_Holy shit._

_You get so fucking wet._

_That's the hottest thing I've ever seen._

 

Once the man leaves—without washing his hands, the gross asshole—Loki exhales.

 

_i need to come, daddy_

 

_Go on, then, Loki baby. Play with your cock._

_Jerk it. Be as rough as you need._

_I bet your balls are aching to blow, huh?_

_You have Daddy's permission, sweetheart._

 

Loki grits his teeth. _Goddamn,_  that shouldn't be hot, but it is. It _is_. And fuck if Thor isn't right—Loki's amazed his balls haven't jumped ship and run away. He's beyond _aching_  and edging into _beyond ready._

He has to put down his phone, too concerned with jostling it out of his hand, so he can really focus on the business. Loki gathers up a dollop of his pre-come and smears it onto his nipple, using one hand to jerk his dick while the other fingers at the sticky nub.

It's so good, _so good_ , as he imagines Thor working him open and fucking him with that veined dick. Loki lets his imagination run a little wild, thinking of Thor stuffing him with cum until it runs out of his hole and down the back of his balls—

Loki comes with a hiss, only managing to cup a palm around his cockhead in the nick of time to catch the come. It pumps out in stark white ropes, thick and viscous.

 _That_  was a damn good orgasm. 8/10. Definitely a top ten.

Lazy with the flood of feel-good hormones, Loki snaps one final picture; this one of his come covered hand.

 

_thank you, daddy_

 

His phone is silent as he cleans his hand up with a wad of toilet paper and flushes the refuse. It's not until he's got his hoodie back on and is preoccupied with splashing cold water on his face to he looks a little less fucked out that it alerts him to a message.

It's a matching one from Thor, with a huge, golden-skinned palm cupping an impressive about of jizz.

 

_yummyyyyyyy_

_so about meeting you tonight..._

 

_It has to be after 10pm._

 

Loki sends a 'thumbs up' emoji, barely keeping an eye out for people in front of him as he makes his way back to where he had set up for his 'study session' / impromptu nap. _that's fine, daddy._

 

_Good. Here's my address._

 

"Huh," Loki says softly, gathering up his stuff. The address isn't but 15 minutes away by bus—pretty convenient for a one night stand.

Because that's all this is going to be, Mister-LTR-and-two-kids.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
